Behind the Crimson Door
by Kikyo's killer
Summary: Bakura's parents died in a fire leaving him with a rich uncle he never met. But there's to his uncle than meets the eye. Will Bakura find out what it is before it's too late? BxR I suck at summaries. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Kikyo's Killer's Note: **I'm hoping that this story will get me out of the serious Writer's Block I have. (sighs) Anyway, this is my first attempt at a shonen-ai. I'm so excited! I'm dedicating this story to H.I.M since I got this idea for this story while listening to his new album _Dark Light_. That's where I got the title, the idea popped into my head while I was listening to _Behind the Crimson Door_. I hope you guys like my story!

**Behind The Crimson Door**

Bakura stared out the window of the car. He hated his parents. They went and died on him, leaving him all alone with some rich uncle that he never met. Bakura wiped away an escaped tear that ran down his cheek. He promised himself that he wasn't going to cry anymore. He wasn't a wimp! He was much stronger than that! He was Bakura Yuki! He wasn't some wimpy kid anymore, no matter how much everyone treated him like it. "The poor dear…" _they _would say. "His parents died in that fire leaving him all alone. How tragic…" Bakura hated them pitting him! So what if his parents were dead! He didn't care! They were never there for him anyway! They were always off somewhere leaving him alone.

Bakura continued to look at the surroundings. Nothing was there besides snow and dead trees. Wow, how interesting… The orphan sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on the window. He must have fallen asleep on the window because the next thing he knew was his face in the cold, wet snow. He looked up to see the driver standing over him looking down on him with a shock look on his face, holding the door of the limo. Bakura glared at the man and picked himself up. When he was standing he looked at his new "home".

His eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight before him. He was standing front of a mansion…no a castle! The place was huge! He had no idea that his uncle was _this_ loaded!

"Welcome to your new home, Master Bakura." Bakura was knocked out of his awe by the sound of an old man's voice. He looked up to see a bolding old man wearing a tuxedo standing in front of the stairs of the home.

"Are you my uncle?" Bakura asked suspiciously. He suspected his uncle to be younger.

The old man chuckled and shook his head. "No young master, I am not. I am his butler, Jives."

"Oh…when will I meet my uncle?" Bakura asked.

"Soon, Young Master, soon. Elder Master is busy at the moment." Jives answered.

The "Young Master" was disappointed to hear this, though he didn't show it. He was hoping to be greeted by his uncle since he had never seen him before. Bakura sighed. This was probably going to be like with his parents: Uncle Dearest—Bakura laughed inside at his nickname for the man—wasn't going to be too busy to be there for him.

"Now if you would be so kind as to follow me inside." Jives started walking toward the "castle", Bakura following closely behind. When they entered the mansion Jives turned abruptly toward Bakura, nearly causing the teen to run into him. "Now Master Bakura there are a few rules that you need to abide by while you are here. One: You will not bother Master while he works. Two: You should be respectful to the guests that come here now and then. Three: Try not to destroy anything that seems of great value. And lastly, you are allowed in every room except that one." Jives pointed to a door on the far right-side of the building. The door was crimson, much like that of blood. "This is the most important rule. You are not to enter that room under _any_ circumstances, understand?"

From the look Jives was giving him, Bakura couldn't help but nod. It was obvious that they didn't want him in there… but why? Bakura, being the curious teen he was, planned to find out.

"I'm glad that you agree. Now make yourself at home. Your room is on the second floor. I'm sure you won't have any problem finding it." With that said, Jives left Bakura alone.

When he was positive that Jives was gone, Bakura walked over to the crimson door. He smirked as he put his hand on the handle and turned it, only to end up frowning. The damn thing was locked! Bakura sighed. _I should have known they'll lock it. _Suddenly, the smirk Bakura had moments before returned. _Oh well, I like a good challenge. _With that, he turned around and headed up the stairs.

Unbeknownst to Jives and Uncle Dearest, Bakura was excellent at breaking into things. This skill was very handy when it came to breaking into the school locker of Seto Kaiba, the richest boy in the area. Surprisingly, Bakura was never caught. They all thought it was Keith, the school's bully, who did these acts. Though Bakura was angered that someone else took credit for his work, he was quite happy that he didn't get into trouble with the authority. To every good, there is a bad.

**Later at dinner**

Bakura picked at the food that lay before him. His uncle wasn't there; apparently he had important business to attend too. Bakura asked Jives what exactly his uncle did for a living while he was heading to the dining room. It had to be big, how else was he able to afford a mansion this big? It took so long for Jives to answer that Bakura wondered if the old man heard him. Maybe he was deaf… When Jives finally answered it was a short and simple, "Let's just say that Master is a…jewelry salesman." Bakura got the impression that Jives didn't want to tell him what exactly his uncle did for a living.

_Well whatever it is, it sure is working. _Bakura thought as he took bite of his steak. _I've never seen a house this big before. _

Bakura came from a poor family. His parents weren't that rich and had to work very hard just to support him. They didn't have very good jobs, as you can see, but somehow they managed. Well until the fire. It all happened so fast. One minute Bakura is sleeping peacefully on his poor excuse for a bed, then the next he's jumping out of the window praying that his parents will come out safely. They never did… Till this day, which would be about a week, he still didn't know what caused the fire. The police and firemen were baffled. All they knew was that it couldn't be caused by lightning because there wasn't a cloud in the sky that night. Maybe something caught on fire?

"Master Bakura," Bakura looked up from his food toward Jives. "Is the food not to your satisfactory?"

Bakura shook his head. "No, I'm just not that hungry." _How can I be? One minute I'm living in a dump, the next I'm living in a castle._

"Very good, young master."

"Um… Jives," Bakura said meekly, something very unlike him.

Jives looked at him curiously. "What is it, young master?"

"Why can't I go into the 'forbidden room'?" Bakura asked bluntly.

Jives' expression didn't change. "It is because Master forbids it. He has very good reasons why you shouldn't go inside, young master."

"What are these reasons?"

Jives sighed. "Master forbids it because he said that it was off limits."

Bakura growled. He was getting no where with this guy!

"Now if you excuse me, I need to bring Master his food." Jives left the room carrying a tray. On it was the exact meal Bakura had only with a few extra things. One was a small loaf of bread and two glasses: one was water and the other red wine.

**The Next Day**

Bakura was abruptly awoken by someone yelling. The voice yelling was so icy-cold Bakura thought he'll get frostbite by just listening to it. He figured that it was his uncle considering the fact that the servants probably wouldn't be dumb enough to yell at their boss.

"I know we are running out!" Bakura's uncle screamed. "But nothing's working like it used too!"

Bakura grabbed his pillow and covered his ears with it. _Damn, doesn't this guy know of common courtesy? _The pillow didn't work very well. He could still hear his uncle's yelling.

"Look, I already thought of a plan to get what I want!" There was a moment of silence before his uncle laugh echoed through his ears. Surprisingly, it sounded a lot like a madman's laugh_. Oh Ra, what have I gotten myself into?_ Bakura thought. "Don't worry; we'll have enough to go around once I get through with him…"

Bakura gave a sigh of relieve. Finally! He thought that his uncle would never shut up! Bakura smiled as he closed his eyes and slowly started to drift back to sleep when…

There was a knock on the door. "Master Bakura, are you awake?" Bakura's eyes shot open and he grunted a "yes". "Good, Elder Master would like to meet you at breakfast."

Bakura's eye twitched. _Yeah, now he wants to see me…_

Bakura sighed as he got up and walked out the door to the dining room. When he got there he was greeted by a huge man with black hair and piercing brown eyes. "Are you Bakura?" The man asked his voice rugged and harsh.

"Yes. Are you my uncle?" Bakura asked back with the same forcefulness.

"Yes."

The two glared at each other for a few moments before Bakura sat down to eat his meal. His uncle scoffed. Bakura's glare hardened. "What's so funny?"

"You act just like your father."

"Whatever."

Bakura looked around; his eyes landed on a butler walking down the room. He was carrying a tray with a loaf of bread and a glass of water. Bakura stared at him, not taking his eyes off of him. It was strange. Why would he take a loaf of bread and a glass of water to someone when his uncle was right there and the servants ate in the kitchen? His Uncle seemed to notice this.

"Bakura!" The sudden shout of his name startled the said teen. "Don't you know it's rude to stare!"

Bakura took his eyes off the servant and turned back to his uncle mumbling about how it was also rude to yell.

**That night**

Bakura walked down the halls of the mansion, mumbling about how stupid it was that he didn't have a bathroom in his room and how far he had to walk just to reach one. When he reached the entrance to the stairs—the bathroom was on the other side of his bedroom—he heard his uncle screaming again. Bakura, being the kind of person he was, decided to listen in to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" The same butler that carried the bread during breakfast cried. "Please don't kill me!"

Bakura's eyes narrowed at the word "kill". Would his uncle really do that? Bakura's answer was defiantly a yes.

Uncle Dearest growled. "No I won't kill you. You'll make too much of a mess." The servant gave a sigh of relieve. "Just make sure you don't do that again! It's going to be hard enough to keep my nephew in the blue if he's anything like his father."

The servant ran off as Jives walked into the scene. "Sir, may I ask what you are going to do about the boy? Form what I've heard he isn't as 'giving' as he used to be."

Bakura's uncle smirked. "Don't worry; he won't be a trouble for us much longer…"

"Sir, you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"

Uncle Dearest chuckled. "Your answer is most likely going to be a 'yes', Jives."

Jives eyes widened. "But they'll kill him! Please sir, give the boy more time!"

Bakura's uncle glared at the man. "I'll do as I wish to that _thing_! Now you'll keep out of this unless you want to end up like my brother!" With that he left a quivering Jives and a stunned Bakura to go into the crimson room.

So many questions ran through Bakura's mind. What did he plan to do with the so called "boy"? Who was he? How was his father involved in this? So many questions all connected to that mysterious room. It was decided. As soon as he could, he was going to go into that room.

**Later that night**

Bakura sneaked out of his room heading toward the stairs. As he passed some rooms he heard his uncle snoring. Perfect. Bakura continued down the hall and to the stairs, moving smoothly through the darkness like a ninja. When he reached the crimson room he pulled out handy -dandy lock pick and went to work. After a while (the lock was extremely difficult to crack) Bakura finally got the click he was looking for. He opened the door slowly and sneaked inside.

Whatever Bakura was expecting, it wasn't this—which wasn't much. The room was like he was in a hospital. It was big, bright, and white. There was one bed with white sheets on it and a desk with a lamp—why there was a lamp when it was so damn bright, Bakura didn't know. He was taken out of his awe by the sound of someone sniveling. As you know Bakura is a very nosey person, so he couldn't help but go where the sound was coming from. His eyes widen at the sight before him.

A fragile figure of a teenager sat there, pale arms protectively wrapped around his legs. Bakura didn't know what the weirdest thing about the figure was: the fact that he had the same white hair as he did or the fact that two purely white wings were sticking out of his back. To make matters stranger, the figure was covered in blood and scars, most likely caused by his uncle.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The angel jumped at the sound of Bakura's voice. Hesitantly, the boy looked up at Bakura. Crystal tears running down his chocolate brown eyes. Bakura was taken aback by the boy's beauty (and the scars that marred his face). Bakura took a step forward, only causing the boy to make more tears.

"Please…don't hurt me anymore." The boy begged. "Isn't that…enough?"

Bakura was puzzled by the boy's question when his eyes caught something he didn't notice before. Tiny crystal balls lay scattered over the floor. _Did he make those?_ Bakura thought.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Bakura said smoothly. When the teen didn't respond Bakura knelt down in front of him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, hoping to make him feel better. Once his hand made contact with the shoulder, the mysterious boy flinched and recoiled from his touch. Bakura frowned. All he wanted to do was help.

Sighing, Bakura stood up and looked around. The room was so…boring. He had no idea how the boy didn't go crazy from doing nothing. Speaking of going crazy, how does he sleep with the light so bright? Bakura felt like he was going to go blind. Maybe that was his father's plan: to drive this boy crazy, but why? Bakura shook the thoughts from his head and decided to preoccupy himself for awhile. You know, until the mysterious boy with wings decides to recognize Bakura's presence.

Bakura's attention quickly turned to the desk. On top of it were some drawing utensils: pencils, crayons, markers, paper, paint, etc. Scattered over the desk were some drawings, more than likely done by the mysterious boy. Bakura stared agape at the drawings. They were so…amazing! But then again, they weren't exactly something you would hang up in a religious art gallery. Most of the paintings dealt with death, blood, gore, etc.

"Nice drawings." Bakura complimented. The strange boy looked up at Bakura, the corner of his chocolate colored eyes filled with tears. Bakura picked up a certain picture and showed it to Ryou, a grin plastered on his face. "I practically like this one."

It was most likely the bloodiest drawing on the desk. A ghostly pale skinned girl stood lifelessly in a pool of blood, while thorns pierced her body. (1) It was truly a horrific sight.

"Did you draw it?" The teen nodded. "It's a great drawing. Maybe it's just me, but I think the best types of pictures are the gory ones."

"Not all my pictures are as bloody. It's just all I've been inspired to draw lately." With that said the boy slowly stood, wincing in pain. Bakura ran to the boy to help him. He grabbed his arm and put around his shoulder before guiding the boy to his bed. Once the boy was lying on the bed, Bakura took the chair in the desk and sat down.

"What's your name?" Bakura finally asked.

"Ryou," He replied. "What's yours?"

"Bakura."

"What are you doing here, Bakura?"

Bakura shrugged. "I'm staying with my uncle since I have no where else to go. My parents just recently died leaving me with my only known realitive."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Bakura shrugged again. "I don't really care. My parents were never there for me anyway. So what's your story?"

Ryou smiled sadly. "I don't really have a story. My latest memory is waking up in here and there's no telling how long it's been."

"When are they going to turn off these lights? They're driving me insane!"

"They aren't…" Ryou replied. "I asked them not too. I hate it when it's dark."

Bakura's mouth fell open. "Then how the hell do you sleep!"

Ryou smiled. "I don't know. I just do."

"That's…strange."

Ryou continued to smile. "Yeah, I guess it is."

There was a moment of silence following that. "So…" Bakura began; he didn't know exactly how he was going to address this. "What are you doing here?"

Ryou's smile faded as he looked toward the floor, where a small bundle of tiny crystal balls lay. "See those balls…" Ryou said softly. "Those are my tears…"

Bakura's mouth fell open again. _His tears! Those are his fucking tears! What the fuck!_

"Your uncle, I'm guessing, is selling them." Ryou continued, "From what he tells me, from my daily beatings, I'm making him a lot of money."

_Daily beatings! That damn son of a bitch! I'll kill that motherfucker!_

"But lately I haven't been crying as hard as I used too. Everything was so easy when I first found myself here. Back then the beatings weren't has harsh, but now…"

"You aren't crying as much?"

"I guess I'm getting used to the beatings." Ryou answered.

"That's stupid! You shouldn't be through this shit!" Bakura cried. "That damn son of a-"

"Please, don't curse in front of me." Ryou said softly. Bakura frowned, but eventually nodded his head in agreement. Ryou smiled. "Thank you."

"So what does _Uncle Dearest_ plan to do about it? I'm positive he's up to something."

Ryou didn't answer right away. His face showed no emotion. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Ryou answered. "He said that if I don't start coming up with more jewels soon he was going to take me to see some of his 'friends.'"

"What does he mean by that?"

Ryou hesitated before saying, "I don't know."

Bakura looked at his watch and gasped. "Holy Sh…Shizits! (2) I have to go!"

"What's wrong Bakura?"

"I'm sorry, Ryou, but I have to go." Bakura said quickly as he got off the chair and headed to the door. "It's already five o' clock and 'Uncle Dearest' wakes up around six!"

"Will you be back?" Ryou asked quietly, not sure if Bakura heard him.

Bakura faced him and smiled softly. "Yeah, I'll be back. Not even the gods can stop me."

With that said, Bakura opened the forbidden door and gave Ryou one last glance before walking out.

**A week later**

For the past week Bakura would spend his days sleeping in till the afternoon and his nights sneaking out to see the mysterious angel. Ryou seemed to really enjoy Bakura's company. Every time Bakura showed up, Ryou would always stop what he was doing and literally jump all over him—not that Bakura mind much. Over the course of the week Bakura really began to fall for the mystifying Ryou. The same could be said for Ryou. He never felt this way towards someone… it was nice.

Bakura walked down the hall. It was around seven o' clock in the morning. For some reason he couldn't get any sleep. Something was bothering him, but he didn't know what. It was like a splinter inside his mind: no matter how hard he tried he couldn't put his finger on it. Bakura shook his head. Maybe if he got something to eat, it might help him figure it out. As he walked down the halls he heard his uncle's voice from his office. Surprisingly, he wasn't screaming.

_There's a first time for everything._

As you probably have guessed, Bakura decided it was his duty to oversee the conversation. This time he actually had a good reason. He wanted to make sure that the conversation didn't involve _his_ Ryou. Bakura smiled at the thought of Ryou being his. _My Ryou… Mine and no one else's…_

Shaking the perverted thoughts that were forming inside his head, Bakura turned his attention back to his uncle. It was no surprise that Bakura could hear his uncle clearly, even when he wasn't screaming at anything and everything that moved. The man had such a loud voice that, if they weren't so far away from anyone else, the neighbors could hear him. Sometimes he wondered why the servants and Jives weren't deaf.

His uncle chuckled. "Yes, yes, I understand. I know how much you're looking forward to seeing little Ryou again. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." (3)There was a pause before he continued. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll be his first. I mean the kid is at most fifteen years old, of course you were his first!"

Bakura nearly threw up after hearing that.

"You can have as much fun with him as you would like, just keep your part of the deal and give me the crystals. Of course you can keep one or two for yourself as payment for your help."

Bakura was on the verge of barging into his uncle's office and blowing the man's fucking head off! The only thing that was stopping him was the simple fact that he didn't have a gun. It was times like these that Bakura wished that he weren't seventeen years old.

"I'll bring him over tonight, while my nephew is asleep." Bakura's uncle continued. "I've already have enough problems as it is and the last thing I need is my nosy nephew finding out about Ryou. I regret taking that boy in. I probably wouldn't have bothered if I didn't want the police to get suspicious of me."

Bakura heard enough. He forced himself up and headed back to his room. When Bakura got back to his room he fell on top of his bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this. His uncle was going to give _his_ Ryou to some freakin' child molester. If he didn't do something, and quick, Ryou was going to suffer more than he was now. How could this happen?

Bakura sighed and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he was carried off into a dreamless slumber.

**Hours later**

Bakura was woken up abruptly by the sound of someone screaming. It sounded a lot like…_ Ryou!_ Bakura jumped off his bed and ran down stairs. His suspicions were correct. His uncle was trying to drag Ryou to Ra knows were. Unfortunately for him, Ryou was putting a pretty good fight. Bakura was a little surprised that Ryou had such a strong grip on the doorframe. You see, Ryou had both of his hands on the sides of the door frame and Bakura's uncle was tugging onto him from the torso.

"Let go!" Bakura's uncle commanded.

"Please, don't make me go!" Ryou begged, his eyes filling with tears. "I'll find a way to make myself cry, please don't do this!"

"You had your chance!" Uncle Dearest roared. "Now let go and come on! You'll wake my nephew if you don't shut the fuck up!"

Bakura couldn't take anymore. Gathering all the courage he could muster Bakura walked down the stairs toward the scene. "Too late!" Uncle Dearest's eyes widen at the sight of Bakura walking down the stairs. Ryou's eyes, however, brightened when he saw the teen. "Now let go of Ryou and I promise that you won't be harmed…much."

"Bakura!" The tears were now pouring down Ryou's cheeks falling to the ground as crystals. "You came!"

Bakura smirked. "Of course I came."

Ryou would have probably pounced onto him if he wasn't holding onto the doorframe for dear life. Uncle Dearest, however, wasn't as happy to see Bakura as Ryou was. Letting go of Ryou, the horrible man turned to Bakura and smirked. "So how long have you've known?"

Bakura shrugged. "Since day two…"

"Congratulations, it took you less time than your father did."

"What does my father have to do with this?"

Uncle Dearest smirked widened. "You mean you didn't know? And here I thought you figured everything out."

Bakura glared at the man. "Cut the cra…" Bakura sighed. Why did he ever agree not to cuss in front of Ryou? "Just get to the point!"

"Your father found out about little Ryou a couple of months ago." Bakura's uncle's smirk quickly evaporated into a frown. "He told me to give him half of my profit or else he'll tell the police about my little jewelry store. I couldn't have that now, could I? I mean think about poor, little Ryou here." While speaking the last part Bakura's uncle put an arm around Ryou's neck. Ryou gave a small squeak at the man's touch. "If you think about it, I actually saved the boy. Do you have any idea what kind of tests the government would want to do with him if they found him? They would probably want to do tests and experiments on the poor lad!"

"So what did you do about it?" Bakura asked cautiously.

The man smirked. "I killed him."

Ryou and Bakura's eyes widen. Even though Bakura was expecting that answer, it still didn't take away the pain. His father's _brother_, his own uncle, killed his father. Suddenly Bakura found his shoes more interesting than anything in the room, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Now Bakura, you have to understand. I killed that man to save Ryou! I didn't care about the money or being arrested. All I cared about was this poor boy over here." Bakura's uncle patted Ryou's head. "Then there was the deal with you. I couldn't leave you there all alone. So I figured I'll let you stay here. It was the least I could do. But I've never expected you to be so nosy. Don't worry, I won't kill you. Instead I'll make a deal with you. If you promise to keep quiet, I'll let you stay here for as long as you like and let you spend as much money as you want. How does that sound?"

Suddenly, Bakura started laughing. He slowly lifted his head to show his eyes filled with tears. He couldn't hold them in anymore. How could he? He just found out that his parents were murdered by his own uncle. "You expect me to stay with the man who killed my father and is torturing an innocent teenager for his own personal gain? Ha! You've got to be kidding me! I rather die than stay with you!"

It wasn't until his father started chuckling did Bakura realize what he just said. "I rather die than stay with you!" _Oh shit…_

"That can be arrange, my dear nephew."

Before Bakura knew what was going on, he found his uncles strong, muscular hands around his neck cutting off his air. Ryou gave a shock cry as he saw what was happening. He ran over to the giant man and tried to get him off of Bakura, but it was all in vain. The man lifted his arm and elbowed Ryou in the stomach, managing to make him fall unconscious.

"R-Ryou…" Bakura gasped.

He wanted to go over to the teen and see if he was alright, but the only problem was the big gorilla on top of him was preventing him from getting up, let alone breathe! Bakura tried desperately to break free from the man's grip. He had to see if Ryou was alright. He swore if the man had done any serious damage to _his_ Ryou, he would play jump rope with the guy's large intestine! Then again, he probably wasn't going to be able too. He was feeling really light headed from lack of breath, along with the fact that everything was going black. He knew it wouldn't be long now…

_Mom…Dad…save me a spot in heaven because I'm going to be joining you guys up there once I get kicked out of hell._

The last thing he heard was this loud "BANG!" before everything went totally black.

**One month later**

Bakura stared at the grave in front of him. It had been a month since his uncle's death. It turned out that the loud noise he heard was a gunshot fired by Jives. Apparently Jives heard his noises from the agreement Bakura was having with his uncle from his bedroom and grabbed a gun in case it was a burglar. When he saw Uncle Dearest on top of Bakura, he took aim and fired a bullet right through his head. He later called the police and told them all about the murder of Bakura's parents and the attempted murder of Bakura—of course he didn't mention anything about Ryou. Since Jives killed Bakura's uncle under self-defense, no charges were pressed.

Ryou was more than happy to be out of that devil's grasp. He was now happily living inside the mansion with Bakura and the servants. To make matters even more joyful, since Uncle Dearest didn't have a will, Bakura inherited all of the money and the mansion from his uncle, which he will receive when he turns eighteen. Until then, Jives was the caretaker of the mansion. How Bakura hated being a teenager.

Bakura was knocked out of his thoughts by two fragile arms wrapping around his stomach. Bakura turned around and found Ryou behind him, smiling.

"What are you staring at, Bakura?"

"Nothing important."

"Isn't that your uncle's grave?"

Bakura nodded. "Yeah…"

"I'm sorry that he killed your parents."

Bakura smiled at him. "I'm not. Want to know why?"

Ryou tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

Bakura smile widened. "Because then I wouldn't have met you."

With that said Bakura gave Ryou a small peck on the lips—which caused Ryou to turn a fiery red—before grabbing Ryou's hand in his own. "Come on, let's go home."

Ryou nodded and put his hand in Bakura's as they walked to the limousine leaving the lonely grave behind. In scripted in the grave:

**_R.I.P_**

(Rest in Pieces)

_Gozaburro Yuki_

_April 15, xxxx to December 24, xxxx_

_May he rest in peace_

While he's being skull fucked by maggots (3)

Bakura Yuki

**The End**

**1. I got the idea from a picture my sister found on the internet. I do not own it, so keep your lawyers and law suites away! I also don't know who made it so I can't give the person proper credit, sorry. If you would like to see the picture, please give me your e-mail address and pray that it gets through. My computer isn't really reliable. **

**2. My friend Alayna came up with the word. She says it's the perfect way to cuss in front of a teacher without getting in trouble. Heheheh… Thanks Alayna.**

**3. Ryou was lying when he said that he didn't know what Uncle Dearest meant by sending him to see his friends. He had an encounter with them a few times before Bakura came to visit. Let's just say that the experience was probably something that isn't allowed on T rated stories.**

**4. I also got that from a picture my sister found on the internet. It was a tomb that said, "Fuck you! I asked to be cremated, Dipshit, now I'm being skull fucked by maggots!" I also don't own that.**

**Kikyo's Killer's Note:** That's right; Seto and Mokuba's stepfather plays the role of Bakura's uncle in my story. I didn't tell you in the story just to be mean, really. Plus, it kind of makes you glad that you read the whole story, doesn't it? Also, description of the man— if you backtrack—probably doesn't look like him. It's mainly because I forgot what the man looks like… Sorry about that. I hope none of you mined about that.

I'm not too happy about the ending. It feels a little…I don't know. I did like Bakura messing up his uncle's grave, though. That sounds like something he would do. Man, what's-his-face wasn't kidding when he/she said that writing was the hardest job they ever had. I forgot how hard it is to write a story.

Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know I enjoyed writing it. Now if you would please review. That's all I ask is one review. Come on, don't be shy. Just press the shiny button. _Please… _(gives puppy eyes)


End file.
